Sins of the father
by Ginjaa Ninjaa
Summary: With Minato living and Naruto not being the jinchuuriki of the Kyubi, you would think that Naruto would have a great childhood. That might be true but not everything was sunshine and daisies for the son of the fourth Hokage. Couple that with Sasuke Uchiha being the scorned son of Konoha's most famous clan and you have a recipe that can only end badly. Not Yaoi!


"Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…" Before Iruka Umino could state the final member of Team Seven, he was interrupted. Sasuke had screamed out to the heavens that that he got the best team.

The same couldn't be said when it came to the opinion of Sakura Haruno. She was stuck with the orphan of the Uchiha clan. Her parents, just like pretty much every other parents told their own respective children to stay away from the young Uchiha. They were told that the family was no good and only produced monsters.

With what happened with one of their own becoming a mass murderer by killing all of his family except for his younger brother, Sakura Haruno could see exactly why her parents had told her to stay away from the child. What the aspiring genin didn't know was that Sasuke Uchiha was the jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune and this was the reason that her parents told her to stay away from Sasuke.

"As I was saying before I was cut off, the final member of Team Seven is Naruto Namikaze." The moment that this was said, Sakura raised her head off of the table with vigour and Naruto got angry.

"Sensei, why does such an awesome ninja like me, have to be on the same team with a bastard like him!?" Sasuke said rather loudly with indignation.

"Sasuke-kun…" Iruka sighed as he knew what he was going to say next was not what his favourite student wanted to hear. "You graduated with the lowest grades out of anyone whilst Naruto is the rookie of the year." Coinciding with the reply from his sensei, Sasuke was subjugated to the laughter of nearly every student. It wasn't a nice feeling for the last member of the Uchiha clan.

Meanwhile, as all of this was going on Naruto normally had a good control over his emotions appearing on his face. Now wasn't one of those times however as the news that Sasuke Uchiha was going to be on his team made the fiercest scowl form on the face of the Hokage's son.

He absolutely hated Sasuke for a multitude of reasons and now that he was going to have to deal with him on a constant basis was going to be an absolute nightmare. The only thought that comforted the blonde haired ninja was the fact that with this, he would get the chance under the guise of "sparring" to hurt but more importantly completely humiliate Sasuke.

"The Jonin-sensei of Team Seven will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said before he continued on with the team announcements of Team Eight.

"Yatta!" Sasuke screamed out in jubilation, at least in his eyes, he could ignore Naruto-teme and get Kakashi-niisan to focus on teaching him super cool jutsus that would allow him to become the next Hokage. With him being the last person in Konoha to have the sharingan Dojutsu, when Sasuke activated his own, Kakashi would be able to tell him all of its secrets.

Naruto wasn't as impressed as Sasuke was when he found out who his sensei was. He knew the man essentially from birth. When he was really young, he looked up to the man with silver hair but as time passed on, that admiration waned till it was non-existent.

Knowing exactly how long he was going to have to wait for his sensei to come after having to deal with the man all of his life, Naruto knew how long he would have to wait until the man arrived to begin their training as genin ninjas. Three hours would be much better spent training to becoming a better shinobi rather than wasting it away sitting in a classroom doing nothing.

With his decision made, Naruto got out of his chair and headed to the front door of the classroom. "What are you doing Naruto-teme? We're supposed to wait for Kakashi-niisan!"

"Wait Naruto-kun, what are you doing? Can I come with you please?" The pink haired girl stated with alarm. She wanted to spend as much time as she possibly could with her crush. Little did she know that in doing so, she was pushing Naruto even further away from her with her neediness.

Thinking that both of his two teammates were not even worth a response, Naruto opened the door and walked out before closing it behind him.

Sasuke not liking the special treatment that Naruto got as the Hokage's son raced towards the door so that he could get the boy to come back and wait for Kakashi-niisan to arrive. When he opened the door though, all he found on the ground was small puddle of water.

**With Naruto**

Having made it back to the manor in which he and his father lived, Naruto went to work immediately on improving his shinobi skills. He had just recently mastered the basic elemental manipulation for his main water affinity. It was now time for him to work on his secondary wind element.

Thankfully for Naruto, he wasn't starting this from scratch. The blonde haired boy had been practising it side by side with his water elemental affinity but it was just that little bit harder for him to grasp. Walking over to one of the nearby trees, Naruto picked quite a few leaves off of the branches. It wouldn't be all that noticeable since autumn was just about to start.

Seeing how far he still had to go in his training, Naruto channelled his Fuuton chakra into the leaf and managed to cut it 2/3rd's of the way through. Knowing what he had to do; Naruto got to work on trying to improve cutting the leaves. Perfectionism ran in the family it seemed; he wasn't just satisfied with mediocrity acceptable when you had the Yondaime Hokage's shadow surrounding you.

Getting so focused that he tuned out the rest of the world, Naruto almost missed finishing up which would give him enough time to get back to the classroom. Luckily though, he quickly finished up what he was doing and headed back to meet up with his "team."

Opening the door to the classroom, Naruto noticed the chalkboard eraser falling towards his head. Dodging it with ease, he noticed that there was a sour expression on the face of Sasuke. "Pfft, that's pathetic." Naruto said loud enough for Sasuke and Sakura to hear.

It was safe to say that Sasuke hated how Naruto tried to act so cool and Sakura thought he was so damned cool. For Naruto himself, he thought that they were both an inconvenience.

For the Namikaze boy, he didn't have to wait long at all for Kakashi to arrive. With the silver haired man walking in the door, he stared at his three potential students. "My impression of you is you're different. Meet me up on the roof." As soon as he finished Kakashi saying this, he immediately left with a jutsu of swirling leaves.

Naruto, doing the same thing although slightly different ending animation as his left a small puddle of water indicating that he was using the **Suiton: Shunshin no Jutsu (Water Style: Body Flicker Jutsu) **It was yet another show off moment that Sasuke hated seeing as it reminded him that it was a shinobi ability that he couldn't do.

Sitting down on the steps, Naruto sat whilst resting his head on his hands propped up on his knees. It wasn't long before Sasuke and Sakura were also sitting down.

It was here where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were given the orders from Kakashi to give some basic introductions. Being the type of person that he was, Sasuke was the first one to start off speaking.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha! I like the boss man, Kakashi-niisan, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi and Ayame. I like it a lot when either Kakashi-niisan or boss man takes me out for food. I dislike spoilt people to get everything handed to them on a silver platter and my dream for the future is to restore the pride of the Uchiha clan and become the Hokage just like boss man!" As he said this, there was a happy smile before it morphed into a serious look specifically at the mentioning of restoring the pride of the Uchiha clan.

There was a sneer on the face of Naruto as he knew that the comment about "spoilt children". Not being the type of person to simply let people take shots at him without him firing back, Naruto retaliated. "Just like how you got spoilt when Itachi let you live." He muttered under his breath loud enough for both Sasuke and Kakashi to hear it.

As soon as the black haired boy heard what Naruto had just said, there was a fury in his eyes that had never been seen before. There was also a stern gaze being sent in his direction with a small amount of killing intent being leaked out.

Before Sasuke could do anything in terms of revenge, Kakashi was quick to defuse the situation. "Enough, both of you! You are now shinobi which means you are legally adults so act like them!" Although he knew that the first part was a lie, he wasn't going to spring that trap on them tomorrow morning. He was evil like that hehehe.

This was enough for Sasuke to not get up and go over to Naruto and slug him in the face. It didn't stop him though from glaring the biggest death glare that he could muster up.

"Now, Naruto, give your introduction." There was a slightly harder edge than normal in the man's voice when he spoke to the rookie of the year. What he had said to Sasuke was a low blow and that was definitely not acceptable; especially so if the two of them were going to be on the same team.

"My Name is Naruto Namikaze. There are quite a few people that I hate and I haven't found anything worth liking yet. My dream for the future… I don't know I haven't figured it out yet." As he was saying all of this, Naruto didn't bother giving anyone the satisfaction of looking them in the eyes when he said this. He knew it was rude but honestly, he didn't care one bit. It's not as if he was trying to impress anyone here.

**With Sasuke**

After the meeting with Kakashi-niisan was over, the young ninja was now free to do what he wanted. What he wanted to do was to go to the one man who had done so much for him in his life. When everyone turned their backs in his direction, there was only one person who was willing to go that extra mile for him. In the same sense this was why Sasuke was so devoted to the man who he looked up to as if he was his own father.

Who he called the boss man, some other people called him by his title which was the Yondaime Hokage. To Sasuke though, he was the man who was willing to listen when he had something to talk about. He was the person who was took him out for ramen twice a week. He was the person who when everything was on the line, Sasuke knew that he could count on him to take his side. There were very few people that Sasuke could say he was willing to die for but Minato Namikaze was definitely one of them.

This was the reason why Sasuke Uchiha hated the man's son. Naruto didn't deserve to have such a wonderful man for a father. He was such an arsehole who took having a father for granted and never wanted to spend any time with the man. Sasuke himself knew what it was like to lose those around you and he knew that if boss man was his father, he would appreciate all of the kind work that he did much more than Naruto would.

Not wanting to think about those negative thoughts, Sasuke cleared them from his mind and headed straight for the Hokage's tower. "Hey, can I go speak to the boss man?"

Due to all of the visits that had happened between the Hokage and the Uchiha, the Hokage's receptionist knew that there was simply no point in trying to prevent the boy from entering. The Hokage's office could hear everything happening outside unless people were purposefully speaking softly. There was also that weird thing that he could do to find anyone in a nearby area which she had absolutely how he could do it.

"Yes, you can go in." The receptionist said as she moved over to her boss' office and opened up the doors to allow the black haired boy into the room.

For the Hokage, when he heard the noise, he lifted his head up and when he saw who it was who had come into the room, a smile was lifted onto his face. The bundle of energy and happiness came bouncing into the room and took one of the seats available.

"So Sasuke-kun, how did the team announcements go? Are you happy with whom you have for teammates and your sensei?" Minato questioned as he placed his pen on the table and folded his hands.

With excitement etched onto the face of Sasuke, the young boy started talking. "We got Kakashi-niisan as our sensei! That is so cool! He can teach me heaps of stuff when I activate my sharingan! Sakura is also on my team so hopefully I can get her to go out with me."

"Hahaha, still pining after this Sakura girl aren't you. When I was your age I was never interested in having a girl friend." There was a grin on the face of Minato when he said this. He was reminiscing about the times during the academy with Kushina-chan.

"Yeah I guess I'm just more awesomer than you." There was a big shit eating grin on the face of Sasuke when he said this.

There was a dry expression on the face of the Yondaime Hokage but Sasuke could tell that the man was not offended by what he had just said. "How about you wait until you become the Hokage before you go and say something like that Sasuke-kun."

"Well I promise you that I am going to take that title off of you one day boss man!" Sasuke said as he didn't really have any form of retort for what the Hokage had said.

With a smile on his face as the child in front of him reminded him of his late wife, Minato continued on. "I'm sure you will Sasuke-kun, I'm sure you will. Now how do you feel about having Naruto-kun on your team?"

Despite not being the best when it came to interacting socially with people through actions out of his control, Sasuke knew that talking bad about someone's child in front of them was not the best thing to do. "Well we don't really get along all of the time because well he's loved by Konoha and me… well not so much but I suppose there could be worse people to have on a team." It was hard for Sasuke to be even that nice when it came to talking about the son who he hated of the man who he idolized.

Nodding his head in acceptance, Minato replied to the jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. "Not everyone in life gets along with one another so I don't expect for you to be best friends with Naruto although I think that it would be good for both of you if you did." Seeing the rather tense expression on the face of the almost genin in front of him, the Yondaime Hokage knew that there was something that he had to do to ease the mood of the situation.

"Since today is the first day that you no longer have to attend the academy, how about the two of us go and get something for lunch, my treat?" Minato questioned to which the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha lit up like wildfire.

"Yatta!" Sasuke screamed. Instantly getting up off of his seat and started jumping around with excitement as he was already imagining the taste of Ichiraku ramen.

When he was sure that Sasuke was not looking, Minato had a bittersweet smile on his face. No matter how much he tried to be a part of the child's life, he would never be able to live with his decisions of that fateful night. Not being willing to put his own son up for the sealing process was the hardest decision that he had ever made and he regretted it fully to this day.

No matter how much he tried to get the community of Konoha to look after and not judge Sasuke, there was only so much he could do. When the citizens thought that they could take advantage of the Uchiha child and get away with it, they would do it every single time.

The deterioration of friendship between himself and Kushina's best friend Mikoto was not what he wanted to happen but in all fairness, he knew that he deserved every bit of glaring from that family.

From what happened there worsened only to the point of no resolve. The extermination of the Uchiha clan was not something that he ever wished to come to light. Minato didn't care what Konoha as a whole thought of the actions. He only cared about the child who he had come to look at as a second son. Minato had no idea what type of look the black haired boy would give him but he knew that if that ever came to light, they would never see each other in the same way.

Shrugging off these thoughts as he didn't want Sasuke to question as to why he was running so late, Minato hurried up and started going towards Ichiraku Ramen.

**With Naruto**

After having spent as much time as he absolutely had to with his team, Naruto made his way home. knowing that he had a some sort of important thing in terms of team tomorrow, Naruto wanted to do some extra training to prepare himself as best as he could.

With the threat of this survival training that Kakashi had devised being that he didn't know what to expect, Naruto knew that he couldn't take any chances. This was why he knew he had to brush up on all of his shinobi skills.

Obviously, with no one else around, he couldn't exactly practice on his genjutsu abilities but there was nothing to say that he couldn't practice on the theory of it. Sound based genjutsu was not the easiest form of the art but that was exactly the reason which attracted the young genin in waiting to the art form. The books that his father had gotten from him written by a certain Toka Senju helped greatly as it gave the literary minded Naruto something to strive for.

By the time he was done studying, it was time for lunch and the growls coming from his stomach were proof of that. Going into the fridge, Naruto pulled out one of the pre prepared meals out and put it into the microwave. Admittedly, they weren't the greatest when it came to taste simply because they were not freshly cooked. For the Namikaze child though, he wasn't the type of person who expected 5 star meals every single meal of the day because it wasn't what he grew up on.

With first-hand experience, Naruto knew not to get into the strenuous exercising that taijutsu and kenjutsu demanded straight away. That meant that Naruto had limited options in his training as he had already done a bit of ninjutsu earlier on in the day.

Thankfully, the blonde haired boy wasn't the type of ninja to just specialise in any one art of the ninja way. Naruto didn't want to come to rely on something and only for that to be countered with him not having anything to fall back on.

Sealing was just yet another thing in the arsenal of Naruto Namikaze. He would admit to himself that he didn't have the same natural talent for the art as either his mother or his father seemed to have going on by what he had seen and what he had heard about his mum. Despite this, Naruto, like most kids who had lost either one if not both of their parents early on wanted something in common with their deceased family as a way of hoping that they would be proud with them.

Sealing was that for Naruto. Even if he had the surname Namikaze, he had the blood of a prominent clan of years gone past running through his veins. Said clan was so feared in the art that three major shinobi villages had banded together to take them out. It only felt right for the child to keep the tradition of sealing going through the generations.

At this point in his sealing career, Naruto it was pretty much all theory practice once more on how seals worked. Of course, he had some limited practical abilities in that he could create sealing scrolls and explosive tags albeit not very quickly.

Even if he was a child who excelled when it came to learning via reading and writing, there was only so much that you could take before your interest waned and you got bored. The moment that he felt this coming on, the blonde haired boy stopped what he was doing. He didn't want to continue studying when he wasn't really motivated to do it.

Getting up from his seat, Naruto made his way to the dojo room. When he got there, he took off his ninja sandals and went over to the weapons drawer and pulled out his training sword.

By the time that he was done with his shadow sparring using the katas that he had learnt from a young age, Naruto was sweating quite profusely. A little bit of sweat was nothing though in the mind of Naruto and he moved onto his taijutsu training without an extended break. After drinking some water, the blonde haired boy got back to work, keeping his heart rate high so that not only was he training his taijutsu but also doing endurance training at the same time.

As he was finished with his training, Naruto was sweating profusely. Putting everything away and picking his shinobi sandals up off of the ground, the blonde haired boy made his way to the shower ensuite in his room.

After getting dressed into some casual clothes, Naruto heard the noises coming from downstairs which indicated that his father was home. Happy at that, Naruto walked down the steps with a bit extra in his stride.

"Hey dad, can we go out and eat at a restaurant? I thought since I graduated we could do something to mark the occasion." The enthusiasm on the face of Naruto was a rare sight for Minato Namikaze. His son for all intents and purposes acted like Itachi Uchiha before the massacre. This coming from the boy who acted like his mother when he was younger was a drastic change. If only to himself, Minato would admit that he preferred the old Naruto where there was much more excitement surrounding the young boy.

All of this made it that much harder when the Yondaime Hokage had to say no to his one and only son.

Before any words were spoken, Naruto could tell what the answer was going to be when he saw the expression that fell on his father's face. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun; Today has been really busy with meetings."

The moment that he said these words, Minato knew that they were not the correct ones to use. Just by the look of disappointment on the face of his son made his heart clench. It was a sight that he never wanted to see but yet, it seemed like it had happened yet again.

Trying to rectify the situation, Minato offered a compromise. "How about we go out for dinner tomorrow night?" A forced smile appeared on the face of Minato when he said this. He hoped that this would be enough to appease his son.

Unfortunately for him, it was not to be. "Yeah but I don't become a genin tomorrow, I became one today." Naruto replied to his father to which the man grimaced. As a parent, if there was one thing that he hated more than anything it was having Naruto disappointed in him.

Due to the conversation that he had had with Kakashi earlier on in the day, Minato knew that his only living student had conveniently left out the fact that they hadn't exactly passed just yet. Of course with Team Seven having the son of the current Hokage and the last living member of the Uchiha clan loyal to Konoha who not to mention was also a jinchuuriki, there was, in reality no chance that the team would get failed but that was not the point.

Wanting to make amends for situation, Minato thought of something on the spot which he knew that Naruto would be very keen about. "I know we aren't going out for dinner tonight but I do have some form of good news for you Naruto-kun."

Curious as he didn't know what was going on, Naruto had a curious look on his face and asked his dad what this good news was. Whatever it was, the grin that was on the face of Minato meant that it must be good.

"Well I just got word that your graduation present has just been custom made. I have sent two ninjas on a mission to retrieve it so hopefully it will be here in a week's time."

The smile that had gone from the face of his son was now back in full force. "So where is this present coming from?" Naruto questioned. After years of dealing with his father's personality, he knew that straight up asking what it was would not get him anywhere.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Minato could see right through this plan as he had tried the exact same things with Jiraiya-sensei when he was a kid. "That's not going to work Naruto-kun, there is nothing that you can say or do that will get me to reveal anything about your present." As he finished saying this, he was laughing.

"Humph" Naruto said in a haughty fashion before turning around and walking away. All Minato could do in response was laugh at the situation before the reality of what had happened came back to him. He had essentially just bought his son's disappointment and replaced it with happiness. It left him with a hollow feeling inside because he didn't want to be that type of parent.


End file.
